


we'll forever be in love

by iori7se (jutsuzuban)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORI I LOVE YOU!!!, M/M, STAN MITSUTENN !!!, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, everyone else not named nor referenced srry ;w;, gau ryuu tama and momo are mentioned!, i wanted to finish this quick, i've never been to a wedding ;w;, if the quality decreases no it didn't <3, mitsutenn wedding fits kinda like dtf fits but way less ruffles n such, two food comparisons bc mitsuki cooks/bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se
Summary: After today, they'll have plenty of time to spend at each other's side.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Mitsuki & Nikaidou Yamato, Izumi Mitsuki/Kujou Ten, implied Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	we'll forever be in love

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TORI ! I LOVE YOU /P !!! Please enjoy these two very good boys!!!
> 
> man it's been a hot minute since I wrote smth for i7, wowee

Iori frowns as he carefully pushes the veil’s toothed headband through his brother’s hair, tucked gently behind orange bangs. The thin and light material tickles Mitsuki’s nose, and he exhales against the fabric. The veil flutters upwards, brushing against the underside of Iori’s chin.

“Nii-san, hold still,” Iori reprimands with the roughness of a marshmallow. Mitsuki laughs again, his veil fluttering wildly due to the laughter, and Iori steps back to glare at his brother.

“I’m starting to consider cutting your veil in half so it only covers your eyes.” The dark-haired boy raises a fist in jest, shaking it in Mitsuki’s direction. Even behind a translucent white layer, Iori can clearly see orange eyes squint in mirth, and Mitsuki raises a hand to hold onto his veil.

“You wouldn’t do that to me! I’d expose you to Riku!” Mitsuki grins as Iori groans, already a swarm of loving murmurs rolling off his tongue, though Mitsuki was sure that more than one serious curse was directed towards a certain someone he’d see soon.

“He’s gonna be your brother-in-law soon you know. Treat him nicely, alright?” Mitsuki says quietly as Iori goes around him to adjust the last bits of his suit. Iori’s hands pause over the orange tulle ruffles on Mitsuki’s right hip, and he quickly tugs on them to make sure they wouldn’t fall off during the ceremony before he stands up. 

“Nii-san” — Iori lightly claps his hands onto Mitsuki’s shoulders, staring deeply into the other’s eyes — “I know how much he means to you. I might have a less-than-positive reaction about him, but I know he loves you, and you love him, and that’s it. He makes you happy, and I want you to be happy. I’m happy that you’re happy, Nii-san.”

Mitsuki’s hands find their way up to Iori’s wrists and he squeezes them. “Okay. Okay, thank you, Iori. I was worried you wouldn’t get along with my about-to-be husband!” He laughs, all smiles, but his hands linger over Iori’s and Iori squeezes them back as he pulls away.

A knock on the door draws the brothers’ attention away from each other to Nagi and Yamato, who come in quickly and close the door behind them. Nagi grins widely at them, arms out and waving in joy. 

“Oh Mitsuki! You look very dashing!” Nagi makes a move to swoop up Mitsuki into his arms, to which Iori quickly jumps in front and harshly scolds the blond “for trying to ruin the outfit he painstakingly perfected.”

Yamato skirts around the bickering to sidle up next to Mitsuki, a soft grin on his face. “Look at you, Mitsu. You’ve grown up.”

“Gross, don’t make yourself sound like my dad,  _ ossan, _ ” Mitsuki rebukes, but his voice isn’t as loud as it used to be in their heyday; Yamato’s eyes crinkle at corners, showing the beginnings of crow’s feet.

“Are you ready?” He tugs lightly on the ruffles at Mitsuki’s hip to correct them. The shorter man hums and stares at his three best men for a moment — all in their white suits with orange roses pinned on their breast-pockets — then smiles.

“Yea, let’s go.”

* * *

Mitsuki and Tenn had agreed to walk down the aisle together. The both of them slide out of the car doors held open by their respective sibling. Riku waves to Iori, the light pink rose on his suit moving just a bit. Tenn immediately pushes it into place, and Mitsuki laughs as he walks towards his husband-to-be. 

“How was the trip?” he asks, wishing to move the veils he and Tenn wore to more clearly see the other. Tenn chuckles and raises a hand to wave dismissively in the air. 

“Gaku couldn’t drive smooth enough,” Tenn says, followed up by a quick retort of “See who’s going to be your third best man now!” by said man. Mitsuki laughs, loud and clear like the church bells they’re about to hear. 

“I’m sure Tamaki wouldn’t mind being a quick replacement.” Mitsuki grabs Tenn’s left hand and rubs his thumb over the base of the ring finger. “Or Momo-san.”

“Momo-san? Are you trying to take the spotlight off me?” Tenn jests, moving to bump shoulders with Mitsuki before remembering what they were about to do, so stops. They can hear Iori and Ryuu help Gaku and Yamato parallel park behind them, Nagi and Riku talking excitedly about what’s to come.

And even with all this noise, Mitsuki had forgotten about them to talk to Tenn. 

“I don’t think the spotlight ever leaves you, honestly.”

Tenn laughs, and leans in close to Mitsuki, lacing their fingers together and raising them to plant kisses on their conjoined knuckles. “This sounds silly since it’s only been less than half a day and we’ve been separated longer, but I missed you.”

Mitsuki laughs — a little choked and wet, but Tenn doesn’t bring attention to it — and squeezes Tenn’s hands with his. “I missed you too.”

Iori, Riku, and the rest of their best men hurry and get ready to go on ahead of the couple. Hearing the gentle claps of their friends and family — a small crowd, really — Mitsuki gets more nervous than he’s ever been, even though he’s dealt with a million lives and interviews before.

“It’s time.” Mitsuki isn’t sure who says it, but they both linger on the street in front of the chapel they rented for the occasion. They part just a little to stand comfortably next to each other, side by side, and simply look up at the building for a moment.

“Well, I want this stupid veil off and away from my face already, so let’s get going.” Tenn cuts the silence and pulls Mitsuki forward towards the small chapel, and Mitsuki’s heart swells as he laughs.

“They were your idea!”

* * *

Mitsuki hasn’t stopped staring at Tenn ever since they both lifted the veil off the other. Shining rhodochrosite eyes made Mitsuki feel like butter on a hot pan, and his insides felt like they were melting. His grip on the other’s hands doesn’t waver until it’s time for the rings.

Hoping it’s not noticeable, Mitsuki shakily puts on Tenn’s ring first, lifting the other’s pale hand with his, splayed fingers shaking slightly due to Mitsuki’s nerves. The ring — a simple band of silver with a small 1-carat white diamond embedded in it — slides on easily, even though Mitsuki felt like he was going to drop it. He squeezes the space above the ring as he retracts his hand, and Tenn smiles at him warmly.

Tenn goes through the ring act faster than Mitsuki (something he’ll later remark as being nervous, funnily enough), then it’s back to staring into the other’s eyes waiting till they could kiss.

“I didn’t think it’d take this long just to share one measly kiss,” Tenn whispers against Mitsuki’s lips as they briefly kiss to finish the crawling hour. Mitsuki smiles, his lips buzzing to go in for another kiss, but now’s not the time. Later, they’ll have time.

_ “I now pronounce you two bound together by law — Mitsuki Izumi and Tenn Izumi.” _

Yes, plenty of time.


End file.
